


Jake Peralta Is An Amazing Detective/Genius/Father

by artemis_west



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_west/pseuds/artemis_west
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the title kind of sucks, but this is just a VERY short fluff piece I did toying with the idea that Jake wants kids. Which I am so totally sold on the fact that he does. There are like, three or four episodes supplying solid evidence that Jacob Peralta wants to be a dad. So this is what I did with it. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake Peralta Is An Amazing Detective/Genius/Father

“Hey, Ames? Can we talk?”  
Amy smiled at Jake and nodded, reaching for his hand. He pulled her away from Terry and the kids; they were visiting the Jeffords family for Cagney and Lacey’s birthday party, and they’d come early to help set up. Jake had been wrapped up in his goddaughter Ava the entire time they’d been there, giving her his every attention. Amy would’ve been annoyed if it weren’t so sweet. He was really good with the baby. He loved Ava so much, and Amy loved him for that.   
She was surprised he’d taken his attention away from Ava even for a second, but she followed him over to the couch, where he pulled her gently down onto the cushions. He seemed nervous.  
“So, this might not be the best time to talk about it,” Jake said, chuckling and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “But uh, I’ve just been thinking – about stuff, you know – and – ”  
“Jake.” Amy took his hand and twined their fingers together, hoping it would help him say what he wanted to say. “You okay?”  
He nodded and grinned. “Oh, yeah, I’m great. Fantastic. Super. I just want to talk to you about something.”  
“So what is it?” Amy asked, although she had a slight feeling that she already knew. She was a detective, after all, and she’d been watching Jake like a hawk for every minute they’d been in the Jeffords house. She felt nervous, but she encouraged him anyway, because she loved him.   
With her eyes on him, Jake was able to focus a little bit more. He swallowed and stared at Amy steadily.   
“I know we’re gonna have to have a longer conversation about it,” he said. “And I’m sorry I’m springing it on you so suddenly, but, like, I think I really want kids. You know. Someday.” The corner of his mouth quirked up in a nervous smile, and Amy made sure to smile back. It wasn’t that she didn’t want kids – she was just terrible with them. She was terrible with relating to them, terrible with taking care of babies, and she didn’t know the first thing about children.   
But if her children had Jake for a father, they might not turn out so bad.  
“I think you’d make an amazing dad, Jake,” Amy said supportively, squeezing his hand. His face lit up. She smiled and kissed him, her hand on his cheek. Jake put his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder.   
“Thank you, Ames. I love you.”  
“I love you, too,” she said, and she really, really meant it. She loved him so much sometimes it was unbearable.   
“Unc-ah Yake!” Ava, who was almost a year old now, came waddling towards them, and Jake grinned at Amy before he scooped up his goddaughter and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed with delight and pounded her tiny fists against his back.   
“Ahh, it’s the tickle monster!” Jake said, tickling Ava while she giggled and screamed in protest. Cagney and Lacey, not to be forgotten, ran forward and attached themselves to either of Jake’s legs, and he waddled around the living room with three little girls hanging off of him. Amy laughed at the sight. She loved how happy Jake looked. She loved him.   
Yes, she decided. If her kids had Jake for a father, they would turn out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my best work, but I like it and I'm emotional. I hope you guys liked it too! Now I'm just patiently waiting for Jake and Amy to get married and have kids and live happily ever after. I'm not crying, you're crying. This show destroys me.


End file.
